1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print processing system and a print processing method which are suitably used for performing printing on the basis of print data generated while a server and a client work in collaboration with each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many systems perform printing by using a network that constitutes a server client environment. According to a print system in the server client environment, a server is connected to a printer, and a printer driver is installed to create a print environment. A client accesses the server to be connected to the printer which is made public by the server. At this time, the client sees only the server and does not perform a direct communication with the printer. A printer driver of the client uses a “driver set for client” which is registered in the printer driver of the server. Therefore, a consistency between the printer driver of the server and the printer driver of the client is ensured. When an OS (Operating System) of the server is the same as an OS of the client, the same printer driver is installed to the client as that to the server.
In the server client environment, it is possible to perform printing through a server rendering in which data conversion for the printer after print setting is performed in the server (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-310745). In the server rendering, it is possible to leave a part of a processing at the time of printing on the server, and therefore it is possible to finish the printing for a short period of time for the client. Also, in the server rendering, by improving a performance of the server, it is possible to shorten the time until the print end. In other words, in an environment where a large number of clients are present, it is possible to increase the printing speed with a small amount of cost.
As a method of displaying information on a display device of the client in the server client environment, the following method is common. First, clients are registered as listeners in a server in advance. Then, the server determines an appropriate client from sender information sent from a common resource and listener registration information and sends information to the client so that the information is displayed on a display device of the client (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-310745).
However, according to the related art described above, only a relevance between the sender and the client is considered, and information transmission cannot identify a necessary client in accordance with a situation and the information cannot be only sent to a client who needs the information transmission.
In addition, according to the related art described above, the consistency between the printer driver of the server and the printer driver of the client is ensured even when the printer driver is updated, and the printer driver of the server and the printer driver of the client work in collaboration with each other to perform a processing on the print data. However, the technology described according to the related art described above is not a mechanism for transmitting information such as a processing status from the server to the client, and information such as an error is displayed on a display apparatus of a computer where the processing is performed. For example, even when the processing on the print data which is generated in the client by the user is stopped at the server, display of the error indicating the above-described situation is not performed by a display apparatus of the client but is performed by a display apparatus of the server. For that reason, the user cannot appropriately receive information necessary to the user himself/herself, which becomes burdensome for the user.